


Doofus Rick and Morticia

by orphan_account



Series: Doofus Rick and Morticia [1]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Abandoned Mortys, Aged-Up Character(s), Doofus is a Sweetheart, F/M, Morticia is 18, Morticia is uncertain but hopeful, Morty Adoptions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 02:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9214112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Doofus Rick has always put others' happiness above his own. So when his Morty turns 18 and decides to leave to start his own life, Rick doesn't try to stop him and instead goes to a home for abandoned Mortys to hopefully help a Morty who needs him.Morticia has had bad luck with Ricks. She has been taken in by and assigned to a total of 8 Ricks, and ended up running away from all of them. She sometimes wonders if she should give up on Ricks and just hide in her room when one comes to the Home for Abandoned Mortys. But every time a Rick approaches her with a smile and an offer to go home with him, she can't stop herself from saying yes. So when a Rick with buck teeth and a bowl cut shows up, she thinks it will be just like every other time a Rick takes her in, but prays she's wrong.First in a series about this sweetheart of a Rick and Morticia the flight risk.





	

When Rick J19-zeta7's Morty turned 18, he said he no longer wanted to help him with his science. He wanted to go to college and start a life of his own. Rick was upset of course, but he understood. He wanted Morty to be happy more than anything, so he let him go and went to the council dimension to find a new Morty.

On his way to the council building, Rick noticed a small building he didn't remember seeing before. The sign across the front read, _Rick K-423's Home for Abandoned Mortys_ , and in the window was a smaller sign that read, _Adoptions Open_.

Rick felt his heart clench. _Are Ricks really abandoning so many Mortys that someone had to open this home for them...? Poor things... Maybe I should find a Morty here, instead of asking the Council. These kids probably need help the most, maybe I can do a little good._

Set in his decision, Rick stepped inside and was met with a Rick in a blue button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up sitting behind the counter. "What?" the other Rick snapped, barely glancing up from his magazine. "No, w-w-we don't have a public bathroom, the only bathrooms here are for me and my-my, uh th-the Mortys. Try next door."  
Rick quickly shook his head. "N-no, I, uh... I'm l-looking to adopt a Morty."

K Rick immediately perked up. "Alright, th-that's what I like to hear!" He took out a peice of paper. "Just fill this out, then you-you can meet the Mortys."  
Rick eagerly filled out the form and K Rick lead him back to a room where a couple dozen Mortys were hanging out on couches and around tables, some playing video games, or watching TV, and a few just talking over snacks.

"These are all the Mortys up for adoption. W-we got all kinds here, classic, eyeless, various animal m-Mortys... Think there's even a-a Morticia around here somewhere." He leaned on the wall, making a shooing motion with his hand. "Go ahead, say hi, let me know when you find one you like."

"I will, thanks!" With that, Rick started looking around. He quickly decided against the Mortys smoking in the corner. He couldn't stand the smell of cigarette smoke, and he didn't want to upset them by asking them to quit. He also decided any Mortys giving him a distrustful look wouldn't be the best idea either. If they were happier here, who was he to take them away?

As he looked around, he noticed that in the corner was the Morticia the other Rick had mentioned. She was 18, like all Mortys, her hair was worn long, held out of her face by a red headband, she wore the typical Morty outfit of a yellow t-shirt, blue jeans, and white sneakers, and her big, almond shaped brown eyes were fixed on a book with a plain cover. She had a very sweet, innocent look to her, with one exception; she had a barbelle through her right eyebrow, adding a slightly edgier look to her sweet appearance.

Feeling a little curious, Rick approached her. "Hi," he greeted her politely, giving his friendliest smile.

The girl closed her book and smiled shyly up at him. "Hello," she replied softly, a silver tongue peircing flashing as she spoke.

"I-I'm Rick J19-Zeta7."

"M-Morticia..."

He looked curiously at the book in her lap. "What are you reading?"

She looked a little embarrassed, but held out the book to let him look. To his surprise, it was a photo album, full of pictures of houses, trees, flowers, and the further back he got, pictures of various Mortys in the Home, and a few of the Rick running it. "These are so good!" he gushed appreciatively. "Did you take these?"

She nodded shyly. "I-I-I love taking pictures... Especially of people..."

"Well you're really good at it."

"Thanks..."

"Hey, um... M-my Morty decided he wanted to leave, so I'm looking for a new Morty... How would you like to come home with me?"

The short girl chewed her lip anxiously. "I don't know... Do you still live with the rest of the Smith family...? Your Beth and Jerry?

He frowned a little. "N-no... I-I was assigned my Morty 'cause I never had kids of my own..."

"Oh... W-well... I guess it'll be ok then... If you're sure you want me as your Morty..."

Rick smiled kindly. "Then let's go talk to the Rick in charge."

K Rick raised an eyebrow when Rick approached with Morticia. "You made up your mind?"

"Yep, M-morticia here said she's willing to be my new Morty."

"Whatever. M-morty, go get your stuff while I finish up the-the paperwork with your new Rick."

As Morticia went to get her things, K Rick gave Rick a slight look. "You sure y-you want her? She's a bit of a r-run- b-bit of a flight risk. Ran away from her first family, a-and every other Rick she's been assigned to. I wouldn't put it past her to-to run again."

"G-guess I'll just have to give her a reason not to run," Rick replied cheerily.

"Whatever," K Rick shrugged, handing him the adoption papers.

Once the papers had been filled out, and Morticia returned with a small suitcase and hugged her fellow Mortys goodbye, Rick pulled out his portal gun. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'm r-ready," the timid girl replied.

Rick opened a portal to his small house and gave her a short tour, ending in the small second bedroom. "And here's your room," he told her. "I-I'm gonna go order us some dinner, you must be hungry. Do you like pizza?"

"Y-yeah... My favorite is mushrooms and extra cheese..."

"Then that's what's for dinner tonight!" Before leaving the room, Rick gave her a soft smile. "I really hope you're happy here."

After he left, Morticia took out a small black book and began flipping through it. On each page was a photo of a Rick, his dimension number written beneath it, each with a red X drawn over it. On the last page, she glued the photo she had taken when her newest Rick wasn't looking at the Home, letting out a small sigh as she wrote down his dimension number. "Me too, Rick... Me too..."


End file.
